1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to programming models and more particularly to systems and methods for data-oriented programming models for loosely coupled applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
While the trend towards loosely-coupled inter-networked software is inexorable, programming models and runtime systems are largely designed for building monolithic, freestanding applications. While the web has vastly increased the scale of distribution, web applications are currently programmed and deployed in a manner not that different from mainframe applications of the 1960s.
The mismatch between programming models/runtimes, and the predominance of inter-networked software is becoming a significant impediment to producing and composing reliable application software in a timely manner—and this mismatch is at the heart of much of the dissatisfaction developers have expressed with the complexity and obscurity of current middleware, programming models, and development tools.